wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinites
History on Earth Geography Sanguinite's started off in South America, when there was a drought and famine. The sanguinarians had the upper hand in the society, for they could rely on blood to get sustenance from. Eventually, the sanguinarians evolved into the modern Sanguinites. The Sanguinites did the opposite of the Human Race, going up to North America, across the Channel, across Asia, spreading to Europe, Oceania, and Africa. The only places that Sanguinites reside to date is the Adriatic Federation and the New Zealand federation. Since it takes Sanguinites only seconds to create an other, it doesn't take long for Sanguinites to travel. Appearance/Biology The Body Compared to a Normal Human's Digestive System - The body doesn’t need nutrients from human food, therefore not needing eating it. If human food is eaten, it has no taste and just does a normal, sped up, route through the Digestive System. Blood goes through most other systems to get the nutrients out of it. The newly attained blood is absorbed by the stomach/small intestines, or if not absorbed, is taken to the appendix for storage. The absorbed blood goes to the liver to be filtered, then jets away to the heart, to be sent out to the rest of the body for nutrients. Excretory System - No difference Integumentary System - Dead skin doesn’t flake off, it is absorbed back into the body, giving a smooth and powdery complexion. Sanguinites also have paler skin than most humans. Immune System - The Immune System is in existence for Sanguinites, but is stronger. It is immune to any extremely harmful diseases. But anything else is harmful to a Sanguinite. Endocrine System - No difference. Muscular System & Nervous System - The Muscular System works faster than a normal Human's, and more than that in terms of speed. Also, nerve impulses travel faster and stronger. Therefore, it grants Sanguinites 2.5x more speed and strength. Because of the stronger and faster nerve impulses, it gives vampires a slight magnetic strength. Acting as if a giant electro magnet, Sanguinites are born with eh ability to erase nerve impulses in victims (or not victims for that matter). Also, certain types or sets of nerve impulses. But they can only erase farther back/certain sets and types of memories after 200 years of life as a Sanguinite. Reproductive System - No difference. But the reproductive organs are more extreme than normal humans. Skeletal System - Sanguinites don’t have bone marrow, and they don’t produce blood. Without bone marrow, Sanguinites are very much lighter than humans, and can therefore jump high and long. It is very close to hovering/flying. Respiratory System - No difference. Distinctive Characteristics Speed/Strength - Sanguinites have 2.5x as much speed than humans. It is used for capturing 'prey'. Sanguinites also have special ability called a 'microburst'. It grants them a second of 15x speed of their normal speed, making it easier either run away or catch someone with ease. (But it takes up a LOT of energy) Sanguinites are at least 2.5x as strong as humans. Rapid Healing - Sanguinite's wounds heal rapidly, but it doesn't avoid pain. Sanguinites get the same pain as humans, but can stand it easier. If a limb is cut/knocked off (can only be by a Sanguinite), the wound will heal over in 1 minute into a stump. The only way to get the limb connected with the stump again, the tip of the stump will have to be slashed with a silver knife, then the limb will have to be touching the stump and held there for 1 minute to be healed completely. Aging - Sanguinites do not die unless killed. Memory Control - Sanguinites can erase the memory of being preyed upon to those they have. After about 500 years of life, a Sanguinite attains the ability to erase all memories of a person, and also erase a certain type/set of memories. Sanguinites have elongated canine teeth (fangs) right before they 'feed' and right after they 'feed'. Their body temperature is always below freezing. Enemies/Weaknesses Sanguinites also have weaknesses: Annoyances *No reflection in mirrors *Cannot cross thresholds without invitation *Compulsively counting spilled seeds or grains Pain Inducers *Silver (a touch is rash-like, a slice is more pain than imaginable) *Sun(just an annoying itchiness over the skin the sunlight touches Fatalities *Fire *A Stake through the heart Enemies *Angry Villagers/Towns/Cityfolk *Revenge Seekers (People seeking revenge on a Sanguinite) *Slayers (Revenge Seekers that have gotten lucky once and think they're experts) *Werewolves (same power and speed, but less intelligence) *The Grinning Man (an uber-powerful Sanguinite that people have only seen at a distance, no one has seen his powers) Anyone that has seen him fight has perished. Madou Skill Sanguinites do not have the ability to perform Madou. Roles in Society Category:Races